Physical credentials, such as identification documents or cards, often require authentication. To perform authentication, many conventional techniques verify a feature included on the physical credential such as a holographic feature. Many of these conventional authentication techniques rely on a single image of the physical credential. Using only a single image of the physical credential renders these conventional techniques susceptible to fraud. For example, a fraudulent document containing a high-quality photocopy of a holographic feature may be determined to be authentic by these conventional techniques when a single image of the holographic feature is used for verification. As a result, these authentication techniques may be easily deceived, leading to unreliable detection of inauthentic physical credentials.
Aspects described herein may address these and other problems, and generally improve the reliability of authenticating a physical credential by detecting physical properties of the physical credential in a more accurate and reliable manner.